


different too

by onlyeverthus



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel also loves the ways in which Kristoff is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpork/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just this heart with much too much to share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139545) by [ProfessorSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpork/pseuds/ProfessorSpork). 



> Companion fic to [different](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1374454), set in Leah's [Frozen/Tangled Anna/Kristoff/Rapunzel/Eugene OT4 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1139545/chapters/2304898).

"I love your hands."

There's a beat, and then Kristoff says, "Huh?"

"Your hands," Rapunzel repeats, resting her much smaller one on top of his where he's holding the large book in front of them. "They're lovely."

"I don't know if 'lovely' is the word I'd use," he mutters, and she can see the skepticism on his face without even looking.

"They are, though. They're big, and warm, and surprisingly soft. I mean, you've got calluses on your palms, but even those are lovely, in their own way."

"They're not like Eugene's hands, though," he says, laying the book down over his legs so he can hold his hands up.

"No," she agrees, taking one hand in both of hers. "And I love Eugene's hands too, they're smaller and more... nimble, and his fingers are longer and thinner, but that doesn't mean his are better. They're just different."

One hand moves to trace the lines of his palm, and she both hears and feels him take a breath.

"I'm so used to Eugene's hands," she murmurs. "The way he touches me, he's so gentle, and he can drive me crazy too. But since the four of us started... whatever you want to call this thing, I've gotten to know the way Anna touches me, and the way you touch me, and it's all just so wonderful."

"I – I like touching you," Kristoff says tentatively. "I mean, I like touching Anna too – even Eugene sometimes – but you and Anna... you're both so beautiful, and your _skin_ is so _soft_."

Rapunzel can't help laughing at the way he says that, something like awe in his voice, and he laughs too.

"Before Anna, my experience with girls – with women was pretty much zero. In my business, we tend to deal exclusively with men, and then of course I had Sven, who is a reindeer, and my family, who are, well, trolls, so to experience Anna was one thing, and then I got to experience you too, and it's just – you know – it's just... great." He pauses. "That sounds really lame."

Rapunzel laughs again, shifting so she can see his face. "It's not lame. You're right, this _is_ great. It's nice to feel so _free_."

Kristoff grins at her, and she lifts her hand to his face as she pushes up to kiss him.

"Wonder what Anna and Eugene are doing right now," he murmurs when the kiss breaks.

Rapunzel arches an eyebrow. "I think I can guess."

Kristoff chuckles as he shakes his head, and Rapunzel bites gently on her lip, too aware of his hands on her waist, the book long forgotten.

"You can touch me," she whispers. "If you want to. Just – thinking about what Anna and Eugene are probably doing kind of makes me... tingly."

"Tingly?" Kristoff repeats, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Mmhmm," she hums, shifting a little in his lap.

"Well, I suppose I can help you out with that."

Her lips curve, and he kisses her again, his hands gripping her waist before moving to her hips, and then her thighs. She sighs when he starts to ease her skirt up, letting her head fall against his shoulder, and feels his breath against her ear, light and feathery.

Watching Kristoff learn more about women and sex over the past few months has been something Rapunzel has enjoyed greatly, both for her benefit, and for Anna's. His touches have become gentler, less fumbling, and he's gotten better about the buildup.

Right now, her skirt is at the middle of her thighs, but his hands are on her knees, touching with his fingertips, before he smoothes his hands over her outer thighs, stroking her skin.

When his hands drift to her inner thighs, gently pushing them apart, her hand drops to his knee, gripping his pants in her fingers, and when he finally brushes against her center, she takes a breath, her head tipping back. He strokes her slowly with one hand, his other resting on her thigh, and her feet press against the couch cushions, pushing her hips into his touch.

His hands are so different from Eugene's, they don't move the same way Eugene's do, his fingers don't go as deep inside of her as Eugene's do, but it doesn't matter, because it still feels so good.

She moans when he presses against her clit, her other hand rising to grip the back of the couch, and he doesn't stop rubbing until she cries out, her back arching and her toes curling.

"Kristoff," she gasps, closing her eyes and feeling his lips press against the side of her head. His fingers gradually slow down, his touch becoming lazier, idly stroking her as her body calms.

Without thinking, her hand drops between his legs, feeling his arousal just before he tenses and she jerks her hand away.

"S – sorry," she stammers, opening her eyes and shifting to look at him. "Still Anna only?"

"Still Anna only," he confirms somewhat sheepishly, his hand drifting up to rest on her stomach. "I'm sorry –"

"No, it's okay," Rapunzel assures him. "I get it, I just – feel bad that I can't return the favor."

"Don't," he murmurs, smiling crookedly. "Maybe one day I'll be okay with someone else touching me there, but right now I still just want her. But I don't mind doing things to you. I like it. I always get this feeling of accomplishment when I see you or Anna like – like that, and know it's because of me."

Rapunzel smiles and turns more so she can kiss him, then shifts to fix her dress.

"Hopefully Anna and Eugene will be back soon, and maybe you and Anna can have some alone time."

She doesn't add that she wouldn't mind some alone time with Eugene, because while Kristoff definitely made her feel good, she doesn't feel completely satisfied, but she doesn't want to make Kristoff feel bad.

Kristoff nods, and Rapunzel raises her eyebrows as she gestures towards the door. "Do you maybe want me to –"

"No!" Kristoff says quickly, his fingers brushing over her wrist as though he thinks she's about to bolt off the couch and out of the room. "No, you don't have to leave. Let's just go back to the book, and maybe by the time we finish, they'll be back."

Rapunzel smiles and nods, and then jumps when there's a sudden loud thud.

"Oh," she says, giggling when she sees the book they were reading on the floor. "Guess we moved around a bit too much."

Kristoff grins, and Rapunzel moves to retrieve the book before settling back in Kristoff's lap.

"That okay?"

He shifts her to the side just a little bit, the corner of his mouth lifted, and she kisses his cheek before leaning back against his chest. His hands come up to hold the book while she finds where they left off, and before long they're just as they were before.


End file.
